


Side

by perpetuallyexhaustedcow, sweeetop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Story, Some Cursing, swamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallyexhaustedcow/pseuds/perpetuallyexhaustedcow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetop/pseuds/sweeetop
Summary: You can swear the ground is moving underneath you, your small boat swaying haphazardly as you cringe away from the suspicious looking plants that may or may not eat you alive. It smells horrible, like something died but never quite decomposed.





	Side

You can hear the frogs chirping, and the swamp gurgling and if you listen closely, it almost sounds like you can hear screaming, but then again, that may be your imagination getting the better of you. Small whispers that stop as quickly as they start, almost as if it were the wind warning you to go back

You can swear the ground is moving underneath you, your small boat swaying haphazardly as you cringe away from the suspicious looking plants that may or may not eat you alive.

It smells horrible, like something died but never quite decomposed because of the mud, adding an earthy smell to it all.

And slowly, your shitty little boat pushes past a small sand bar, into another stream where the fog clears, and you see it. That hut. Small bones fashioned into wind chimes rattles, the moss covers the roof, draping over the edges, while algae creeps up the posts steadying the whole structure.

Small bubbles surface, it’s like something is follow you. The water seems to be darkening as you near the hut an acrid smell fills your nose and your boat sways.

Large fins jump up from the water, surrounding you.

A hissing comes from the trees, trapping you in. When did those trees even get there?

The house seems to grow smaller as the thick fog settles in.

And suddenly, everything gets hot, real hot. Like the sun had been shining on you the whole time, you feel dizzy and sick, but you know better than to drink the water. You really should’ve brought more with you.

You can hardly see your hand in front of your face. A small splash is heard, a thump on the boat. The ripple of water clear.

The fog is so thick now you feel as though you could reach out and grab it. Everything is white.

You’re right back where you started. Water replenished, no fog, just a sunny mudhole right before you go Too Deep into the swamp.

No one knows how it happens, but it’s creepy enough that people talk.

That you always come out with the warning; never go alone; never go in without various offerings

You feel like you’re missing something. It’s dismissed. You could have sworn someone was with you, but it blows away with the summer breeze. You would have remembered anyone else, right?

After such a strange experience all you need is a nap, a nice long nap. Maybe a hot bath first, and some tea.

Then you’ll remember everything, or at least, that’s what your mum always told you growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short little story Moo and I made! More to come in the future? Lemme know what you thought! Your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
